Fastening clips are used, for instance, in vehicles in order to position and fix cables of the vehicular electric system relative to one another or to arrest cables on the vehicle body. In many cases, the cables extend at an angle relative to one another so that fastening clips have been developed which comprise two cable mounts that can be rotated relative to each other. The rotatability is achieved, for instance, in that two separate cable mounts are connected to each other so as to be rotatable. The separate production and subsequent assembly of the two cable holders increases the manufacturing expense and hence increases the price of the member.
EP 1 101 988 A2 shows a fastening clip having two portions with one receptacle each, the portions being connected by a flexible web with a rectangular cross-section. To limit a bending movement of the web, two supporting plates are provided that serve as stops.